


tired

by poppy_seeds



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft: Story Mode - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Massage, Short n sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28368816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppy_seeds/pseuds/poppy_seeds
Summary: something soft for my sick beloved. pspsps come get your catboy
Relationships: Jesse/Lukas (Minecraft), Jesskas
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	tired

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fwuitgummy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fwuitgummy/gifts).



Jesse was enjoying a rare evening with no scheduled meetings. His feet were wrapped in a pair of cozy green knitted socks Axel had made him, and there was a steaming cup of tea with honey cooling on the end table beside him.

He'd just situated himself against the arm of the couch, opening up the book Lukas had lent him the day before and ready to pick up where he'd left off, when the sound of the door handle drew his attention.

Jesse smiled, flipping to the next page. He didn't look up from his book when the door opened. "Welcome home, Lou," he said, grimacing at the miserable groan he received in response. "Rough day?"

There was another groan, thumps of a bundle, jacket and goggles hitting the floor, and the wooden door clicking shut.

Lukas had been very in demand as of late along with Aiden, Maya and Gill, helping Isa and Milo build homes and gather supplies for the people of the new Ground City. It seemed nothing could be done at work without their help. And Lukas, who wanted to help his old friends and hopefully mend his relationships with them, could never say no. He didn't really have anything else to do, anyways, with their adventuring on hold.

Jesse felt couch dip as Lukas climbed onto it, crawling forward and falling face-first into his lap, his feet hanging over the other armrest.

Jesse glanced down at the head of messy blonde hair below him, quite a sight from his boyfriend who couldn't go a day without having it styled perfectly in that cute slicked back way of his. "That bad?"

Lukas' answer was muffled against Jesse's thighs, his warm breath heating his legs through the fabric of his pants. 

"Aww," Jesse cooed, lowering one of his hands from his book and smoothed through Lukas' hair, gently untangling the few knots there. "Poor baby."

Lukas hummed, toeing off his shoes and nuzzling closer. He wrapped an arm around Jesse's waist and turned his head to the side. "Just..." Lukas began, but didn't finish his thought, as Jesse had started carding his fingers through his hair properly, massaging his head and scratching gently against his scalp.

This always worked. No matter how stressed Lukas got, a good head rub turned him into putty in Jesse's hands.

"Mmm..." Lukas purred. "S'nice."

Jesse chuckled, dipping his fingers behind Lukas' ear. "Glad I can be of service." He looked down to find Lukas peeking up at him.

"Thanks," he said, voice gravelly. "How was your day?"

It hadn't been very eventful. In fact, the half a page he read of his book had been the most exciting thing to happen to him all day.

"Amazing, now," he answered with a smile, setting his book down and scritching Lukas' head with both hands.

Lukas' eyes slipped closed in content and the arm around Jesse's waist tightened. "I promise I'll give you a back massage for, like, an hour after this."

"Oh?" Jesse asked, fingers migrating to just above the nape of Lukas' neck and gently scratching there.

"Yesssss," Lukas hissed when Jesse applied just the slightest bit of pressure there, his purrs rumbling louder. "Just don't stop."

Jesse smiled. "You got it, Lou."


End file.
